Vidow Song Challenge
by Dobhar-Chu
Summary: 100 songs Challenge! A random song from all m y music is play then I write a story to go with it. Pairing: Shadow x Vio Rated T for cussing, violence, etc.
1. Mambo Italiano by Rosemary Clooney

Mambo Italiano

Vio headed back to the small village of Kokrri. His missed their native way, the dances and charming little songs. But when he wasn't greeted by the native ways, no. But by a new form of dance performed by a boy, who looked like a missing love. But the purple hair was replaced by starry gray, and the crimson eyes weren't as light. His was forced in the dance, and it became very fast paced and… Um? This boy was moving Vio in ways Vio didn't know was possible for ANYone. An orange hair boy objected to the dance but was ignored; as the dance heated up, Vio's face did so well. The beat got faster and faster till it felt like the only thing moving was the ground. Then when Vio finally gave in and enjoyed the danced it stopped. "If you'd like more, you'll have to fallow me." The boy whispered in Vio's ear. And with that the boy let him go and walk off into a small house and with a smirk, and disappeared inside. "I'm Vio, by the way." Vio said, entering the small house.

"I know." The boy smiled, waving a hand at Vio. Then Vio saw them: tiny cuts tracing the boy's palm. Cuts caused only by glass, the boy smiled. "Now to business."


	2. Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls

Iris

Shadow sat in the mirror, thinking back to the world of light.

_"What is your one desire?" Vio asked as they sat drinking. Shadow gave a look sure to make anyone's heart leap out their chest. In the blink of an eye Shadow was sitting next to Vio. "Right now?"_

_"Y-yes, right now."_

_"For you to know you who I am."_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah. I've always be afraid to let the world see me because… they're too quick judge. So I figure as long as someone knows who I really am then… Maybe the world will be better, somehow."_

_"Shadow… That's-" Vio felt something heavy drop on his shoulder. Shadow had crushed, after the long day. Vio smiled and patted his head. "Oh Shadow. So simple just to be wanted…"_

"My one desire, Vio, is you."

* * *

AN: Thanks RoxSor for your support! :D


	3. Helena by My Chemical Romance

Helena

Vio looked at the casket. The empty casket. All four of the heroes knew there was nothing in it, and the true hero of Hyrule would never be known. He felt so broken, they all did. Vio wonder if Shadow would care if he left the funeral. He had no words to say, so why should he stay for this heart-brake.

That night he returned just too finally say sorry. The graveyard was quiet, solemn and eerie. "So long and good night."

* * *

Sorry its so short.


	4. That Girl by All Time Low

That Girl

Vio was cold as i- no, colder than ice, much colder. But Shadow just loved it. Shadow had gone, and missed his chance. "Damn." He cursed. His heart told him to forget but everything else screamed find a way back. Sure he threw Shadow out, plenty, but he wants him. _Damn that night._ Shadow thought. It all started that night.

_They had been celebrating what? Shadow had drank so much of the stupid champagne, that Vaati bought, he couldn't remember. Vio was so cold and a bitch, but Shadow thought he'd put up with enough of them he could handle Vio. _

_"No." Was Vio's simple reply._

_Later Vio "betrayed" him. _

**Cold as ice**


	5. Bad ReputationbyJoanJett&The Blackhearts

Bad Reputation

"There he goes."

"It's that Shadow character."

"Lock up your child, **he's** in town."

"Shadow?"

"Mmm?" Shadow asked. His hands where folded behind his head as he walked down the road, Vio at his side. "How can you stand them saying things like that about you?" Vio asked, worried about his partner.

"I don't give a damn what they say."

"But they say such awful thing."

"Vio…" Shadow stopped walk and looked at Vio, placing his hands on his hips. "I don't give a damn about my bad reputation. It's never going to change anyway, besides," Shadow smirked, "It doesn't matter what they think, so long as you think good of me that's all I need." Shadow kissed Vio then went on walking leave a confused Vio to catch up.


	6. October and April By The Rasmus

October and April

"He's like April. Bright, beautiful, a child of light." Shadow tried to explain to the skull kids sitting by him.

"He was cold. October's frozen ground. Hate-ridden, a dark cloud, a storm you couldn't hide from." Vio explained to Red.

"We were like a load army of weapons, together, we were much more together than apart."

"It was poison. It was doomed from the start." Vio stated; Red stopped.

"Ah, Vio." Shadow whispered.

"So you never loved him?" Red asked.

"The fire of his heart is the warmest thing I ever felt." Shadow sighed.

"No, I did. But it never would have worked." Red frowned confused by Vio's words.

"Vio." Shadow said he's name again.

Vio stopped dead.

Shadow hummed a sad song.

Vio ran.

Shadow stopped.

Vio ran and ran.

"I guess it never would have worked anyway."

Vio stopped, huffing heavily.

"Light and dark,"

Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Can't intertwine."

Vio fell back on a tree and cried.

Shadow stood up and sighed at the sky.

"Why?!" Vio shouted at the gods.

"Thank anyway,"

"Why?! Why?" The tears fell harder.

"Red. Thanks for,"

He buried his face in his knees.

"Letting me see him one more time."

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"No problem." Red smiled.

Shadow smiled at Vio.

Vio looked at Shadow, tears still running down his face.

"Bye."

Vio watched Shadow disappear for the second time and sat there wishing.


	7. The Ghost Of You by My Chemical Romance

The Ghost of You AU

War had come. Shadow was heading out to fight for his country, but not everyone was happy with it. "Shadow, don't go please."

"Vio, I have too."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want them getting to you." Shadow kissed Vio's forehead and walked to the rest of the men standing in the square. "I'll be home soon!" Shadow shouted as the marched off.

Shadow went through war. He seen things he hoped to never see. War had beaten him down and almost killed him, but he would keep his promise and make it home.

The war was won and Shadow finally got to go home. He had been gone 8 months. Vio would be happy to finally see him. They marched back to their town head held high and sprites bright. They were almost there, when they saw smoke rising from the town. "Vio." Shadow dropped his stuff and ran to the town. Very thing was burned. "Vio! Vio!" Shadow ran through the town searching. To no avail. Body where to burn and charred to tell and house were completely rubble. "My Gods! Shadow, I'm so so-" Green started.

"Just go." Shadow crumbled on to the ash covered street. The rest moved on they had their own house to get to. Shadow got up and walked to his house. In the ash something sparkled. Shadow picked it up. Vio's ring. They were going to be wed he returned. One movement and blood tricked down his uniform, and he fell into the ash.

"Shadow! Shadow!" Vio yelled returning to the town. "Shadow! Sha- No! Shadow! Why?!"

* * *

Kay major feels!


End file.
